


Grateful That Only..

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: As Thorin watched his family, he was grateful that nothing had happened to his Beloved.





	Grateful That Only..

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo square prompt, _twisted ankle_ on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card.

"Sire you shouldn't be up."

"Nonsense, I can do this, Merin."

Hearing raised voices, Thorin paused outside the Royal Quarters with Balin, Fili, and Kili beside him. By rights, he should have known that Bilbo would be one for moving around even on a sprained ankle.

He shared a glance with Balin and his nephews before the boys pushed past him and into the rooms he shared with Bilbo.

"Uncle Bilbo! You're up!"

"Should you be up? You know what the healers said..."

"I'm alright, boys. Really."

Bilbo's chuckle warmed his heart as he and Balin entered the room, his Hobbit smiled at them. Thorin smiled back even as his eyes went to his husband's wrapped ankle, feeling a bit guilty that he was grateful that a twisted ankle was the only thing his beloved had.


End file.
